Sombres noces
by lunawyn
Summary: Rohan, peu avant l'arrivée de la communauté. Hors contexte. Grima, fou de passion, capture une enfant.Son but: Forcer la blanche Eowyn à l'épouser, en échange de la liberté de la fillette... Noir.


Sombres noces...

Le crépuscule commençait à éclairer la cité d'Edoras.  
Eowyn était recroquevillée sur le drap en lin pourpre de son lit à   
baldaquin, la tête emplie de pensées plus douloureuses les unes que les  
autres. Elle serrait contre elle sa robe de mariage... Une robe  
longue,d'un tissus de très fin velours noir côtelé, qui lui découvrait  
les épaules. Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme, pour se  
loger juste à la commissure de ses lèvres. Cette robe appartenait à sa  
mère... Elle ferma doucement les yeux. Puis comme dans un rêve,un  
brouillard d'images floues, illustrant les souvenirs les plus sombres  
de sa vie, s'infiltra dans sa tête. Elle, blonde fillette tenant les   
mains à sa mère revêtue de cette fameuse robe noire, assistant muette  
de désespoir à l'enterrement de son défunt père... Puis ce jour où   
Eomer, fort imbibé de drogue, avait envoyé quatre hommes dans sa  
chambre à coucher... Ensuite, le visage pétrifié de Théoden sous  
l'emprise de Saroumane... Enfin, l'indifférence lue dans le regard de  
ce beau chevalier, Aragorn, qui était venu en sauveur... Elle sentit  
d'autres larmes rouler jusqu'au creux de son cou, et songeant à la  
cérémonie macabre qui aurait lieu le soir même, elle éclata en bruyants  
sanglots.  
Le visage de Grima lui apparut alors virtuellement, plus glauque et   
repoussant que jamais, un rictus avide se dessinant sur ses lèvres  
exsangues.  
"Pas de mauvaise blague... avait susurré Grima au creux de son oreille.  
Si vous tentez de m'échapper, une fillette ne reverra jamais plus ses   
parents..."  
La jeune Rohirrim tressaillit en songeant à ses longues main  
décharnées, comme deux araignées blanchâtres... Un frisson lui  
parcourut l'échine à la pensée de ces horribles mains courant sur sa  
peau.  
"Oh, Grima, je vous en prie, ne me touchez pas... Laissez moi vivre...   
Laissez moi mourir..." Sa voix s'éteignit faiblement tout comme la  
flamme tremblotante de la bougie posée à ses pieds. Elle était seule à  
présent, seule dans le noir...  
Alors, après quelques instant qui lui semblèrent une éternité,  
quelqu'un frappa à la porte. On entra. Dans la lumière des torches  
flamboyantes, Eomer se tenait bien droit, le regard haineux. Gravement,  
il annonça :  
"Eowyn, Langue de Serpent est aux portes de la ville, il t'attend."  
La jeune femme s'avança lentement vers lui, silencieuse. Ils se  
fixèrent longuement, tout proches l'un de l'autre, puis s'étreignirent   
vivement. "Mon frère" balbutia Eowyn, des sanglots dans la voix. Main  
dans la main, ils descendirent sans un mot les marches de la cité.  
Puis, arrivés devant le grand portail, Eomer demanda vainement :  
" N'as-tu toujours pas changé d'avis ?  
- Non." Répondit la dame du Rohan d'un ton ferme.  
Ils en avaient longtemps parlé auparavant : Eowyn ne voulait pas de son  
frère à la cérémonie du mariage, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit ce  
douloureux moment.  
"Alors j'attendrai ton retour, et chaque journée sans toi me semblera  
une éternité.." Dit-il sombrement.  
La princesse se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser  
sur les lèvres de son frère. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux jusqu'à   
ce qu'Eowyn franchisse le grand portail. Dehors, Grima l'attendait avec  
une majestueuse monture. Immédiatement, il s'approcha d'elle et sa voix  
doucereuse résonna dans la plaine.  
- Bonsoir ma mie... Comme vous êtes belle ce soir... Cependant, vous  
vous êtes fait attendre... Il lui baisa la main. Elle la retira  
précipitamment, écœurée du contact visqueux de sa bouche.  
"Pardonnez-moi, murmura -t-elle, pourquoi n'y a t-il qu'un seul cheval ?  
- Nous montons à deux, voyons... Maintenant que nous sommes fiancés,   
nous devons tout partager... répondit-il, un brin d'ironie dans la  
voix. La jeune femme gémit... elle aurait préféré éviter le contact de  
Grima pendant ce voyage... Elle n'avait cependant guère le choix. Elle  
monta sur la jument noire lentement et jeta à son fiancé un regard   
plein de défi : "Très bien", dit-elle. "Alors qu'attendez vous ? "Grima  
poussa le baluchon qui contenait la robe d'Eowyn et s'installa derrière  
elle, un bras autour de sa taille "J'aime les rebelles, siffla-t-il à   
son oreille. Elle ferma les paupières et Grima donna l'ordre de partir  
à la jument, qui s'enfuit comme le vent. Sur ses lèvres jouait un  
sourire presque moqueur .Eomer, anxieux, regardait la silhouette du  
destrier disparaître à l'horizon...

La jument filait, filait à toute allure, galopant si vite qu'Eowyn ne  
distinguait plus aucun contour réel du paysage, mais seulement un  
tourbillon de couleurs entêtantes, qui l'hypnotisait lentement. Grâce à  
ce rythme effréné, les voyageur arrivèrent à la tour d'Orthanc à  
minuit, quelques heures après leur départ du Rohan. La monture s'arrêta  
brusquement et Eowyn fut projetée sur le sol pierreux à trois mètres  
plus loin : elle se releva lentement, endolorie, et se retrouva nez à  
nez avec un Saroumane à l'air renfrogné.  
"- Vous êtes en retard; siffla-t-il, glacial.  
Langue de serpent fit quelques pas hésitants en direction du magicien  
et reporta la faute sur sa fiancée :  
- Bonsoir, mon cher... Excusez nous pour ce léger contretemps... Vous  
savez comme les femmes sont longues à se préparer...  
Saroumane esquissa un rictus de convoitise... Eowyn eût alors  
l'impression d'être transpercée de milliers de lances, chauffées à   
blanc. Le sorcier l'invita obligeamment à revêtir ses vêtements de  
fiançailles, dans une petite pièce sombre, où flottait une charmante  
odeur de putréfaction. Quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'elle poussa  
la porte de la salle pour se rendre à l'extérieur, vêtue de la robe de  
mariée noire qui ne la couvrait pas assez, tous les regards étaient  
tournés vers elle. Saroumane murmura quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit  
pas à Grima. Celui-ci s'avança, les yeux dangereusement exorbités, et  
glissa un bras sur les épaules nues de sa fiancée.  
"Aurais-je la patiente d'attendre jusqu'à tout à l'heure ?" Susurra  
l'homme, ridicule dans son costume de flanelle violette. La jeune femme  
lui jeta un regard dégoûté, se dégagea brusquement et il la conduisit à  
l'autel. Leur lieu d'épousailles était une petite église délabrée, à   
côté d'un cimetière aux catacombes inquiétantes.

Enfin, Saroumane commença à prononcer son discours officiel. Grima  
rayonnait d'un bonheur malsain, la jeune fille à son bras. Mais elle  
n'écoutait pas. Elle regardait, désemparée, la foule vibrante qui   
trépignait quelques mètres en dessous d'eux. Elle la parcourut d'un  
regard las. Dans le fond de l'église, une silhouette noire et  
encapuchonnée, à peine distinguable dans les ténèbres qui emplissaient  
la salle, différait des autres orcs. Elle scruta la capuche noire,  
essayant de saisir quelques traits de son visage. En vain.  
- Mademoiselle ? fit une voix mielleuse.  
La dame de Rohan tressaillit : perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait   
pas entendu Saroumane l'apostropher.  
- Pardon ? rougit-elle.  
- Je vous ai demandé, clama-t-il d'une voix impatiente, si vous  
acceptiez d'être la femme de Grima Langue-de-Serpent ici présent, de  
vous livrer à lui corps et âme, et de lui obéir, jusqu'à la fin de  
votre vie ?  
Eowyn sentit un flux de haine d'une puissance phénoménale bouillonner  
en elle. Elle invoqua de l'aide intérieurement : Pitié, ne me laissez  
pas aux bras de ce barbare, faites quelque chose...   
Un lourd silence s'installa. Elle baissa les yeux et aperçut, comme au  
ralenti, une goutte de sang pourpre toucher le sol poussiéreux de  
l'église : Grima enfonçait ses ongle dans la chair de son avant bras  
gauche. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Alors, d'une voix  
sans âme, elle souffla un oui timide.  
Une douleur sourde tintait à présent dans sa chair. Conformément aux  
coutumes, l'époux approcha son visage de la mariée (mal)heureuse, et   
l'embrassa. La princesse n'avait encore jamais ressentit quelque chose  
de plus ignoble, de plus infâme, de plus répugnant que de sentir les  
lèvres mouillées, tremblantes et visqueuses de Grima se poser sur les  
siennes. Si à cet instant précis elle n'avait pas perdu connaissance,   
elle aurait vu la silhouette encapuchonnée au fond de l'église,  
bourdonner de colère.

La jeune mariée s'éveilla presque une heure plus tard, sur une natte  
tissée de joncs. Son époux lui avait prit les mains et caressait son  
front inondé de sueur. Une nouvelle vague de dégoût submergea encore  
Eowyn : elle venait de remarquer que les yeux de Grima la dévorait de   
perversité.  
- Amour... Chuchota-t-il. Vous voilà enfin revenue à vous.  
L'émotion, sans aucun doute...  
- Bien sûr, reprit-elle d'une voix faible.  
L'émotion...  
- Mais ne perdons pas de temps... Si vous permettez, je vais vous  
conduire à la forge où nous échangerons nos alliances... Dit-il, un  
sourire perfide flottant sur son visage.  
La jeune femme frissonna : que lui avait-il encore préparé ? Il la  
souleva comme si elle n'avait pas plus pesé qu'une enfant et la déposa   
une minute plus tard à l'extérieur.  
Saroumane était assis dans un trône de métal noir et froid.  
- Qu'on apporte la bague ! Clama-t-il d'une voix impétueuse.  
Alors, deux énormes Uruk-haïs s'approchèrent, tenant chacun l'extrémité   
d'une enclume. Sur cette enclume reposait un anneau chauffé à blanc,  
venant à peine d'être forgé. Eowyn recula, tremblante. Soudain, un Uruk  
passa rapidement derrière elle et l'emprisonna dans ses bras épais   
comme des jambons.  
Elle connut alors un instant d'intense panique : le deuxième Uruk, lui  
saisit violemment la main. Grima s'avança avidement, les mains  
enveloppées dans d'épais gants en cuir de dragon. Autour d'eux,   
l'excitation était à son comble. Une chaleur infernale régnait dans la  
forge et la foule bruyante poussait des hurlements inhumains. Alors  
Grima planta ses yeux glauque dans les siens et lui enfila l'anneau  
encore flexible autour du doigt. Une douleur insupportable la traversa,  
elle hurla comme elle n'avait encore jamais hurlé et tomba à genoux,  
tentant d'enlever l'anneau qui brûlait sa chair. Hélas, geste bien  
futile à présent. La bague était désormais incrustée à son annulaire.  
Elle était livide comme la mort, déchirée par les sanglots, agitée de  
convulsions. Grima, satisfait, la releva, humiliée et dévorée par la  
douleur. Il lui montra le simple anneau d'onyx noir que lui portait.  
Ça fait mal ? j'en suis désolé. Mais nous sommes maintenant  
absolument inséparables... Grâce à l'éblouissante magie des orcs...  
Eowyn rassembla les dernières forces qui lui restaient et lui lança un   
regard empoisonné. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Sourit-il. Voyez par vous  
même...  
Il s'éloigna d'une quinzaine de mètres. L'alliance d'Eowyn devint plus   
rouge, comme un avertissement. Soudain, elle ressentit la même douleur  
fulgurante que quelques secondes auparavant... A bout de souffle,  
frissonnante de haine, elle cracha sur son mari qui revenait fièrement  
vers elle.  
- Je vous hais... souffla-t-elle avec passion.  
- Mais vous venez seulement de payer une année de mépris... Répondit  
Grima, essuyant dignement sa manche. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus   
juste...

Pendant ce temps, Eomer avait prit le chemin du Rohan. Et heureusement,  
car s'il avait eu le malheur d'assister à la précédente scène, il y  
aurait eu de fortes chances que Grima ne soit plus de ce monde : plus  
aucun moyen alors de retrouver la petite fille prise en otage...  
Mais Eomer était donc parti, laissant sa soeur à son triste sort,  
respectant ainsi son voeu...  
Il faisait trotter son étalon Brego, abattu, les yeux rivés sur le sol.  
Soudain il sentit la fatigue et la rancœur accumulée au cours de ces  
derniers jours remonter en lui, et il eut le désir puissant de  
s'allonger dans l'herbe douce de la forêt de Mirkwood afin de s'y  
endormir.  
Vidé de toute énergie, il fit arrêter Brego et se laissa glisser à  
terre. Le jeune rohirrim fit quelques pas lents puis s'étala sur la  
masse verte à l'abris d'un bosquet. Il eût alors la sensation que son  
esprit quittait voluptueusement son corps, et se sentit léger... Tous  
ses soucis s'envolèrent peu à peu pour laisser place à un intense  
sentiment de liberté. La tête lui tournait et il fut emporté dans un  
tourbillon de musique : il survolait les plaines des terres du milieu,  
en dessous de lui, la forêt de Fangorn, grandiose, et puis le château  
d'or au loin, et ses précieux donjons, qui dominait la blanche   
vallée... Il apercevait même, à l'ouest, la haute tour de Sauron en  
Mordor, et à l'opposé,une limite floue s'interposait avant la mer :  
les rivages blancs... Là où habitait le grand seigneur elfe Leowen...   
Leowen... Leowyn... Leowyn... Eowyn... Eowyn... Eowyn... Tempête  
crânienne, ouragan de douleur, tornade dévastatrice, mistral de folie,  
éclair de délire, naufrage...  
naufrage...  
- EOWYN ! Un cri violent l'arracha à son fiévreux assoupissement. Il   
sursauta, le front inondé d'une sueur glacée.  
Des bruits de carrosse, une voix d'homme qui hurle le nom de sa soeur,   
une faible lumière qui filtre à travers le feuillage...  
Il se leva et s'avança, tremblant, vers la lueur jaune. Un spectre se  
tenait debout près d'un feu qu'il venait sans doute d'allumer. A ses  
côtés l'infâme Grima qui tenait dans ses bras une belle endormie...   
Eowyn... murmura Eomer. Soudain, ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle :  
Grima osait poser ses mains impures sur les courbes de sa soeur. Le pas  
était franchi, il osait la toucher. Imprudent mais surtout gonflé d'une  
haine vengeresse, Eomer se précipita près de lui. Les yeux de Grima   
s'écarquillèrent de surprise et le Nazgul brandit son épée. Mais langue  
de Serpent, déposant la jeune femme sur le sol, s'interposa.  
- Doucement, doucement... Lança-t-il à l'adresse du spectre. Mon cher  
beau-frère à sans aucun doute quelque chose de très important à nous  
dire... N'est-ce pas, moufflard belliqueux ? Dit-il d'une voix plein  
de fiel.  
Eomer lui jeta un regard menaçant.  
- En effet, ordure... J'ai à vous parler seul à seul... marmonna Eomer.  
- Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer mon ami, fit-il froidement au spectre.  
Alors Eomer se jeta sur Langue de Serpent, un poignard menaçant sa  
gorge grise et tremblotante.  
- Je vous interdis de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur Eowyn ! Je  
vous l'interdit ! Hurla-t-il à plein poumons, arrosant volontairement  
Grima de milliers de postillons. Est-ce bien clair ?  
Grima sentit la pointe de la lame pénétrer dans sa peau. Il fit oui de  
la tête. Éclairée par les flammes dansantes du feu, la jeune femme  
soupira et bougea dans son sommeil. Eomer reporta son attention sur la  
vermine qu'il tenait appuyé contre le tronc du chêne.  
-Si vous la... touchez, je le saurai. Je le saurai, Grima. La vérité   
éclate toujours.  
Et à ce moment là... je reviendrai vous tuer... Menaça-t-il. Il était   
effrayant ainsi, tout trempé de sueur, blanc de rage et les yeux  
exorbités... Grima acquiesça vivement, secoué de spasmes, et partit  
rapidement, honteux. Eomer porta précautionneusement sa soeur jusqu'au  
carrosse de bois noir. Il l'embrassa sur le front. Elle dormait  
toujours à poings fermés, d'un sommeil imperturbable.  
- Bonne chance, petite soeur, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Et il   
l'embrassa encore une fois. Il aurait juré qu'un minuscule sourire  
était alors apparu au coin de sa bouche... Puis, dans les ténèbres,  
l'attelage s'éloigna dans un nuage de poussière laissant à nouveau  
Eomer seul et sans espoir.

La lune éclairait Grima et Eowyn, marchant seuls en direction du grand  
Nord. Ici régnait une étrange atmosphère fantomatique, sans doute due  
aux rayon argentés de la sphère...  
Eowyn s'était éveillée quelques instants auparavant, et avait ainsi  
apprit que son époux et elle prenaient la direction du Nord, pour vivre  
leur voyage (et leur nuit...) de noces. Elle avait rêvé de... Mais de  
quoi avait-elle rêvé déjà ? Elle soupira. Dans ce pays de roc et de  
glace, les souvenirs heureux s'estompaient vite. Eowyn se concentra sur  
son songe... Oui... Eomer... Eomer lui était apparu en rêve . Eomer qui  
la serrait tendrement dans ses bras... Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve  
?... A ses côtés, Grima prenait un peu d'avance, silencieux.  
- Où allons-nous ? L'apostropha Eowyn, d'une petite voix docile qu'elle  
ne se connaissait pas.  
- Au pays du ciel de neige, amour... Lança Langue-de-Serpent.  
Le pays du ciel de neige... Là-haut, froid pénétrant et pluies  
torrentielles étaient maîtres du jeu.  
La dame de Rohan en avait déjà entendu parler : c'était un endroit  
glacial et humide, situé... au-dessus des nuages ! Il fallait prendre  
un tunnel cotonneux et se laisser aspirer jusqu'en haut... alors vous   
vous retrouviez au pays du ciel de neige où il faisait si froid qu'un  
homme n'y survivait pas. Mais pourquoi donc Grima avait-il choisi cette  
destination ?  
Ils progressèrent ainsi vers le Nord, toujours en silence, bien après  
que l'homme se soit levée. Eowyn avait faim, et Grima tombait de   
sommeil. Alors ils aperçurent au loin l'entrée d'un immense tunnel  
blanc : Langue-de-Serpent attrapa le poignet d'Eowyn et l'entraîna sans  
ménagement devant le monticule cotonneux.  
- A vous l'honneur, ma Dame  
murmura Grima, essoufflé. Il la poussa vers l'entrée. Eowyn se sentit  
alors oppressée entre les murs de coton immaculé qui se rapprochaient  
d'elle avec lenteur. Puis elle fut brusquement enlevée dans les airs,  
comme par magie, projetée à terre. Elle palpa le sol : il était mou et  
grisâtre, gorgé d'humidité. Elle regarda autour d'elle, atterrée, ayant  
du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait. La jeune femme dût se rendre à  
l'évidence : elle était assise sur un nuage. Soudain, une main tiède  
posée sur son épaule la fit se retourner : Grima l'avait rejoint.  
Un vent glacial surgit alors, la prenant à la gorge. Il était si froid,   
si terrible qu'elle en ressentit un douleur atroce. L'air glacé  
transperçait sa robe décidément trop légère et brûlait sa peau... Eowyn  
avait si mal qu'elle accepta pour la première fois que Grima l'enlace .  
Une vague de chaleur malsaine l'envahit alors... Grima ne semblait pas  
souffrir du froid. Bien au contraire... Sa peau était tiède. Mais  
toujours aussi sale et rugueuse... Songea Eowyn, qui se surprit  
elle-même de pouvoir encore penser alors que son cerveau était ankylosé   
par le froid. Grima dû lire dans ses pensées car il déclara avec fougue - Oui... Comme vous le constatez, chérie, le froid n'a aucun effet sur  
moi... Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai ingurgité avant notre   
départ une impressionnante dose de liqueur des orques... Un petit  
sourire mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres gercées :  
- Mais vous n'en aurez pas besoin, jolie pucelle... Car vous disposerez  
de ma chaleur...  
- Vous attendez sans doute une réponse ? S'enquit Eowyn, horrifiée. Le  
piège se refermait à présent sur elle... Elle allait bientôt devoir  
s'abandonner à lui... Elle frissonna de terreur. Grima enserra sa  
taille et la souleva.  
- Une réponse ? S'insurgea-t-il. Je n'en ai guère besoin. Mais nous   
n'allons pas rester ici... Dans un château tenu par d'anciens amis  
d'Isengard, notre chambre nous attend. Il doit être tout près...  
En effet, non loin de là se dressait une tour noir, acérée de remparts   
agressifs.  
Eowyn remarqua que ce monument n'était pas là tout à l'heure : elle en  
était absolument certaine. A la pensée que ce pays puisse être hanté,  
elle tressaillit... puis se reprit. Après tout, aucun revenant ne  
serait aussi inhumain que le monstre qui la tenait déjà dans ses bras;  
Grima.  
Celui-ci avança jusqu'à l'intérieur du château noir, portant toujours  
la jeune femme qui tremblait de froid. Puis elle se dégagea et l'homme  
alla parler à l'orque qui semblait diriger tout les autres. Eowyn se   
recroquevilla dans un coin de mur poussiéreux, le plus loin possible de  
tout ces visage pourris par la vermine, qu'elle haïssait au plus  
profond d'elle-même. Son corps s'engourdissait lentement... Elle se  
sentait si faible, si impuissante... Elle avait si faim... Ne  
retrouvant plus assez de courage pour se tenir debout, elle se laissait  
glisser contre le mur, déchirant ainsi sa robe, puis s'assit sur la  
pierre glacée. Elle ferma doucement les yeux et saisit quelques bribes  
de la conversation...  
Grima parlait... avec un Uruk-haï. Certains mots parvinrent,  
désarticulés, vides de sens, jusqu'à ses oreilles :  
- Chambre... mariage... vite... plus longtemps... nourriture...  
vierge... puis un éclat de rire malsain. Ces mots sortaient de la  
bouche de Grima : Parmi mille, elle aurait reconnu cette voix blanche  
et cruelle. Puis son interlocuteur prit la parole :  
- ... clé... chambre rouge... matin... aide... elle ?  
Eowyn ouvrit les yeux et vit que l'orque qui parlait avec son époux  
lançait un regard interrogateur en sa direction. Grima acquiesça au   
loin. Tout redevint flou et les paupières d'Eowyn s'abaissèrent, malgré  
elle. La dame de Rohan, autrefois si digne, avait perdu toute fierté.  
Elle entendit un sifflement admiratif. Alors Grima revint vers elle et  
la releva d'un geste rapide. Cependant elle défaillit sur le sol,  
incapable de se lever. Grima sourit nerveusement et railla à   
l'attention des orques agglutinés autour de la jeune femme blanche  
étalée par terre, dont la robe déchirée laissait apparaître le dos nu :  
- Si elle ne tient plus debout, elle tiendra bien allongé sur le dos !  
Mais Eowyn devenait de plus en plus pâle, presque exsangue; et son  
époux, posant un doigt sur son cou, sentit que son poux s'emballait :  
son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. Il aboya un ordre sec qu'Eowyn  
n'entendit pas, et bientôt un orque avec un plateau de nourriture en  
équilibre sur sa main poilue arriva en courant près d'eux.   
Langue-de-serpent soutint sa jeune fiancée, un plateau posé en  
équilibre sur son autre bras, et l'amena à l'étage. Après avoir  
traversé maints et maints corridors décorés de manière assez macabre,  
ils parvinrent à une petite chambre où tout était rouge. Les draps de  
lin, le paravent miséreux, les tentures de velours fixées au mur...tout  
était d'une intense couleur rouge.  
Grima fit asseoir Eowyn sur le lit, puis l'aida à manger. Elle avala un  
petit pain de blé noir, d'origines douteuses, une pomme bosselée, un  
verre de lait de chèvre et quelques morceaux de sucre brun. Il la   
regarda se nourrir d'un air courroucé puis vit qu'elle perdait sa  
transparence, que ses joues devenait un peu moins pâles. Il émit un  
grognement de satisfaction et se leva. Eowyn, revigorée, leva les yeux  
et croisa le regard de l'homme, debout devant elle, où brillait une  
étincelle de désir. Il la déshabillait du regard.  
Alors Eowyn sut ce qu'était la véritable terreur. . Un frisson  
parcourut le long de son échine, puissant, douloureux. Son corps était  
comme un secret qu'elle n'avait révélé à personne... Elle ne voulait  
pas se livrer à lui. Elle ne pouvait pas. Et pourtant, Grima s'assit à  
ses côtés, posant ses mains légèrement tremblantes sur ses épaules.  
- Allongez-vous. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.  
" Eowyn, Eowyn... Détends-toi. Ferme les yeux et pense aux prairies du  
Rohan quand elles sont en fleur, au goût de la tarte aux abricots, au   
sourire de ton frère... Pense à la petite Cäemilsa, qui va retrouver sa  
liberté... Quand tu les rouvriras tout sera terminé... Tout sera  
fini... Bientôt..." Pour se donner du courage, Eowyn parlait  
intérieurement... Mais elle ne parvint pas à se calmer et elle fut  
prise de nausée.  
Comme elle n'obéissait pas, Grima dégaina un court poignard et fendit  
sa robe en deux... Tout doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. La jeune  
femme décida de prendre les choses en main : elle devait se rendre à   
l'évidence, d'une manière où d'une autre elle finirait dans ce lit...  
Alors autant que le cauchemar se termine vite. Elle enleva avec dégoût  
la chemise de Grima qui pressa sa tête sous son corsage avec un soupir  
de satisfaction. Pendant qu'il portait la chair tendre à sa bouche,  
Eowyn ôta son pantalon à Grima,qui, saoulé par le désir, se laissait  
faire comme un enfant. Grima était nu à présent. La jeune Rohirrim  
n'osait même pas le regarder, de peur de s'évanouir à nouveau. Il  
releva la tête, les yeux brûlants, et se glissa sous les draps avec  
elle, en l'embrassant langoureusement.  
- Eowyn...susurra-t-il, une main caressant sa hanche. J'attends ce  
moment depuis si longtemps... Depuis le temps où je vous ai vue assise  
à côté de votre gueux de frère, dans la salle du trône au château  
d'or... Il faisait beau, chaud, c'était un soir d'été... Vous étiez si  
belle, si attirante dans votre petite robe à bretelles... Je m'en   
souviens comme si c'était hier. Vous vous êtes levée, provocante,  
tellement sensuelle dans cette petite robe serrée, et alors votre  
regard a croisé le mien... Et mon cœur a chaviré. Acheva-t-il d'un ton  
sec. Eowyn gémit. Grima la serra contre lui et elle ne tarda pas à   
sentir quelque chose de dur effectuer de petits va-et-vient contre sa  
cuisse. Il poursuivit tout bas :  
- Depuis cette instant, je n'ai qu'une obsession : vous posséder. Et   
cette nuit enfin je vais pouvoir assouvir ma passion... La jeune femme  
se débattit, impuissante. Chacune des paroles susurrées par Grima  
faisait saigner son cœur comme s'il était criblé de flèches. Elle  
tremblait de tout son corps, de toute son âme... Et n'avait plus qu'une   
envie : partir, s'en-aller et mourir loin de cet être semi-humain qui  
la salissait. Sans bruit, une larme scintillante roula sur sa joue,  
puis deux, puis trois. Grima s'en aperçut et les essuya doucement, puis  
lécha son doigt.  
- Vous devez penser que je vous déteste pour vous faire souffrir ainsi,  
amour. Et pourtant... Je vous aime. Je vous aime, belle vierge du  
Rohan... Qui ne l'est plus pour longtemps... Un sourire machiavélique  
l'éclaira. Il s'allongea complètement sur elle, caressant ses joues  
moites puis poursuivit :  
- Vous comprendrez un jour que je vous aime comme jamais un autre homme  
ne vous aimera. J'ai juste une manière un peu particulière d'...  
- Abrégez, je vous en supplie, le coupa Eowyn dans un murmure.  
- Ainsi vous êtes impatiente, souffla Langue-de-Serpent en descendant  
dangereusement ses mains vers son ventre.  
- Bien sûr... Impatiente d'en finir ! Cria-t-elle.  
Grima sursauta brusquement et glissa soudain ses bras sous elle,  
l'enserrant comme un étau. Après tout, si elle ne voulait pas de lui,  
c'était son affaire, songeait Grima. Le principal était qu'il puisse   
disposer d'elle à volonté, et c'était le cas. Alors, dans un râle de  
plaisir, il s'empara de son corps.

Il faisait jour quand Eowyn se réveilla. Dans un demi-sommeil, elle se  
demanda vaguement où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait ici, mais fut  
rapidement ramenée à la réalité quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme   
qui dormait à ses côtés. C'était fait. Une forte migraine à la tête ,  
elle se leva, emportant avec elle le drap de lin qu'elle noua autour de  
sa taille. Au coin de la pièce gisait une immense glace rouillée. Eowyn  
s'en approcha lentement et lança un regard triste à son reflet.  
Immobile, elle se dévisagea, désabusée. Ses yeux étaient rougis d'avoir   
versé tant de larmes et ses cheveux blonds un peu emmêlés. Mais elle  
s'en moquait éperdument. L'étoffe glissa soudain sur le sol et Eowyn  
n'amorça aucun geste pour le retenir. Ce qui lui importait c'était ce  
corps nu, le sien, souillé, abusé, humilié. Ces adjectifs sonnaient  
douloureusement à l'intérieur de son crâne. Toutes les images de la  
veille refirent tout-à-coup surface dans son esprit : les baisers  
mouillés de Grima, ses caresses, ses paroles ensorcelantes, ses regards   
enfiévrés... Une douleur insoutenable la prit à la tête, et elle vomit  
par la fenêtre. Elle se pencha un peu, désemparée, et laissa la pluie  
fine et glacée la laver de ses pêchés. C'était si doux... Comme si  
cette douce fraîcheur la purifiait. Un souffle de vie dans ces heures  
si sombres...  
Elle enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et sauta souplement sur le toit;  
puis s'allongea, laissant la bruine couler sur sa peau."La chose" était  
faite. Accomplie.Subie.Terminée. Alors, étrangement, un mince sourire  
se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle avait réussi. Dans quelques instants,  
elle saurait l'endroit où la pauvre Caëmilsa était retenue captive. Et  
alors, libre comme l'air, elle rentrerait au Rohan, briserait les liens  
du mariage, heureuse d'avoir sauvée une vie, fière. "Fière ?"  
chuchota une petite voix désagréable dans sa tête. Non... sa fierté, sa  
dignité, ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux au creux de son être,  
étaient partis en fumée avec sa virginité... Oui, mais elle était libre  
tout de même. C'était fait. Libre ! Libre ! Définitivement  
débarrassée de cette ordure de Grima, de ses sourires gras, de ses...  
gestes..  
C'était fait.

A suivre.


End file.
